


Savage Love

by orphan_account



Category: Izayoi's Dark Realm
Genre: Assume the worst, F/M, Savage Love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PSI is strapped to the table and Travis comes to the rescue. What follows will follow





	Savage Love

Psi awoke strapped to a table. Enter Travis with a big gun.

 

"Psi, darling. I was wondering why you were tied up-although I did not expect the reason to be so...literal."

 

"Trav... good to see ya. You'll have to excuse me if I don't get up."

 

Travis circled the table Psi was strapped to. "Oh, you will rise to the occasion, Psi, I'm sure of it. It is good you have time to rest with all this trouble going on. This bed-eh, this is how you woke up here, ja?"

 

"The restraints were a little bit weaker the first time, and I'm not all doped up." Psi responded.

 

"The restraints-are they too tight?"

 

"Yeah, they're chafing."

 

"Oh, that is a shame." Travis cooed.

 

"So is there a reason you swung by? I'd offer you a chair but..."

 

"I am here because I never got the time to tell you my feelings." Travis admitted. "And now you have no choice but to listen."

 

"Great..." Psi whined.

 

"Why Psi, I never thanked you. Humiliating Chrispy like that...a man like me dreams such things happening to his superior."

 

"Good-if you want to thank me, then let me go." Psi said bluntly.

 

"Not...quite...yet, I think. Psi I have a... a confession to make. Ever since we met, I have had a certain... fondness for you. You are so eager."

 

"O-kay...?"

 

"It is...a shame to see such a fine specimen restrained like this. I am tempted to set you free."

 

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of temptation... although I'm a little curious as to why."

 

"I do not like Chrispy. And he has paid me already." Travis explained. "I am free to leave, but you are not. It is not fair. So-I will let you go. In a moment."

 

Next thing Psi knew, Travis took off his pants.

 

"Oh no." Psi muttered.

 

"Oh yes..." Travis cooed as he got on top of Psi. "Relax darling, but not too much."

 

Travis snuck a kiss onto Psi's cheek. "Ah, and I thought you might make me have to work harder." Travis began unzipping Psi's pants and reached into his boxers.

 

"You would if I wasn't tied down."

 

"Shhh. Good. Now, no more talking."

 

And then scene fades to 5 minutes later.

 

"Okay...holy...uh, can you let me go now?"

 

Travis got off of his lover and began putting his pants back on. "Mmhmm? Oh, Psi...I unlocked your wrists 5 minutes ago. You were too busy holding onto your bed to notice? I am flattered. I have done what I must do, now you must go and do what you must do."

 

Travis exits.

 

"Maybe there's something to be said for experience." Psi muttered to himself as he got off the table. "Hmm, I wonder if that camera was recording."


End file.
